The Marauders and Lily
by Loony Loopy Lupin
Summary: The Marauders and Lily's first year at Hogwarts, pranks, mystery, snape...What more oculd you want? lol
1. Letters

AN: Hi guys. First chapter! I don't like this story as much as my others, but I wrote it so I might as well post it. Next chapter should be up soon. Please, Please Review! Well, thanx.   
Laterz,  
Queenie   
*************  
  
"Lily, this is the strangest thing I've ever seen! Letters arriving by owl," Lily's mother looked puzzled. "Well don't just stand there darling; Open it!" she exclaimed. Lily pulled the string off the parchment and unrolled it quickly. She had a bewildered look, which transformed to pure excitement. She handed the parchment to her mother and asked promtly, " Can I? Please!" "What is it," asked her dad. Lily's mum handed it silently out to her husband. "It must be a prank, musn't it?" asked her dad.   
They exchanged looks, and managed to shoo Lily out of the room with a "Lily go get your sister. Dinner is almost ready." Lily obediantly scampered down the hall to get her sister, Petunia. " Oi, Petunia dinner is ready!" "Coming!" she responded.   
  
Dinner went like normal. Nobody mentioned the strange letter. Lily was still hoping that just maybe the letter had some truth in it. The whole family went into the living room to talk and play checkers. Petunia was just about to beat Lily for the second time when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Lily got up and strode over to the door. She pulled it open revealing a tall man with twinkling blue eyes. "May I help you?" Lily ask. "I'm Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I normally don't make house calls, but as you are all muggles...I thought I should come in person and explain the letter to you."  
  
*** The Potter's Residence***  
  
"Hey mum, dad it's here! I'm really going to Hogwarts!" whooped James. Mr. and Mrs. Potter rushed into James's room to see what all of the commotion was about. "What is it?" James father inquired. "I've gotten a letter to Hogwarts! I'm in." Mrs. Potter beamed. "That's wonderful darling. We knew you would! " James dad looked at him. "This calls for a celebration." "In a minute." James said in a hurry. "I have to talk to Sirius first." James hopped on his Nimbus 1969 and zoomed out his window. He could just tell where he was going by the light of the full moon.   
  
***The Black's Home***  
  
Sirius reached out to grab the letter from the distinguished looking, tawny owl. It had the Hogwarts crest on the front of it. Could it be? Sirius wondered. He ripped the letter open. "Hogwarts here I come!" Sirius whooped. His mother and father rushed to the door probably expecting a new explosion. However, they got a nice shock instead. "Mum, Dad I've made it. I'm going to Hogwarts!" Soon, Sirius was surrounded by his mother, father, and little sister who were congradulating him. When, there was a knock on Sirius's window. Sirius, glad to get away from his family, jogged over to the window. When he saw James, he tugged up the blinds and opened the window. "You got one too?" James ask seeing Sirius's mother about to cry with happiness. "Yup." "Great, let's go. Party at my house!" "Mum, can I go to James house?" "Sure, and James how many times do I have to tell not to go through the window!" James shrugged.   
  
***The Pettigrew's House***  
  
An owl flew through Peter's window. "What's this?" Peter said, gingerly grabbing the envelope addressed to him. Peter didn't get mail very often. Wait a minute, the Hogwarts seal is on it! It can't be... Peter thought. He tore open the envelope. "Yes!" He squealed! Peter rushed into the kitchen to tell his parents the shocking news.   
  
***Elysa's House***  
  
An owl swooped downwards toward Elysa's supposedly open window. Most unfortunatly for the owl this was just an enchantment, and the window was actually closed. It wrecked into the window pain with a sickening thud. Elysa cackled with laughter. She hadn't actually meant for the bird to hurt itself, but it struck her as an extra bonus besides for keeping her pesky neighbor out. Then moved by some sudden pity she removed the enchantment, and pulled the bird off the window pain. It was still concious. It ruffled its feathers, bit her, and dropped the letter in her hands. She quickly untied the letter, and shreiked, "Yeah baby!" (To which her neighbor would tell her she watched to many American movies) She skipped out of her room humming the tune to Seseme Street (Sunny Days) holding the letter out in front of her. She dropped it on the table where her parents were drinking coffee(of which they had very foolishly given her some of earlier). Then curtsied and danced her way back to her room.   
  
***Agatha's Abode***  
  
An owl swooped through the window of Agatha's room and dropped a letter on her bed. She smiled and picked it up. She loved mail. Then when she saw the Hogwarts seal on it. She gasped, and began to shreik. Her parents came runnin wondering if their precious daughter was having a seisure or such. She handed the letter to them and said breathlessly, "Letter... from Hogwarts....accepted"   
  
***The Lupin's Residence***   
  
A letter flew through the kitchen window, and was dropped in front of a worried looking Mrs. Lupin. It was addressed to a Mr. Remus Lupin and had the Hogwarts seal on it. She decided to open it incase it was another rejection letter. She didn't think she could bear to see that disappointed look on Remus's face again. Mrs. Lupin was ecstatic to find that Professor Dumbledore had excepted Remus despite his "condition". She rushed off to show Mr. Lupin.   
  
Meanwhile, a wolf was running under the full moon through a dark forest. There was a squeal of fright from a rabbit as it was spotted by the grey wolf. The wolf pounced on it and consumed the rabbit with a solitary bite. 


	2. A Midwinter Swim and Other Stuff

AN: Well, I made it I finally have managed to get my second chapter out. I am sorry it took me awhile, but I have been very busy working on other stories, which haven't all been posted yet ;) I hope this make sense, I was trying to get it done in a hurry. During this entire chapter, Lily is unconscious. She is dreaming about what has happened over the last few weeks up 'til the boat incident that got her in the hospital wing. I hope that clears everything up! Thanks for having patience with me.  
  
Ch. 2   
  
As Lily lay under the warm covers of an unfamiliar bed, her dreams were filled with the events of the last few weeks. Everything had gone by so fast: the train ride, the boat ride, Diagon Alley, the visit from Dumbledore, and all the riddles.   
  
The night Dumbledore had come to visit, he had said that they expected great things from her. Why should they? She was only a silly muggleborn. She didn't have an inkling about magic, and doubted she'd be any good at it anyways. Then, he had said something about mysterious past and prophecies. There was certainly nothing mysterious about her past. She had lived with her parents and sister for as long as she could remember and they were all normal, except her she supposed. And she had certainly heard nothing about any prophecies. What could he possibly mean?  
  
Then, her mind drifted to the train ride. She had boarded the magnificent steam engine, to find that almost all the compartments were packed. She finally found one partially empty. Only one girl sat in it, she looked about Lily's age, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Lily asked her if she might sit there. The girl looked pleased to have some company and turned out to be quite nice (although perhaps a little insane). Her name was Elysa.  
  
Just when, they had become engaged in a conversation, about the different houses, two boys entered followed by a girl. The boys were both tall with dark hair and brown eyes. And the girl had blonde hair that fell in waves with blue eyes. She was very pretty, but a bit on the short side.   
  
Then, one of the boys spoke up, " You must be a muggle born, if you haven't heard of the different houses yet. I'd hate to be a muggle born. Things must be so confusing." He looked at me. Is he trying to make me stick out of the crowd or is it just a side effect? "Not for me." Lily said icily. What's her problem? James thought. "Well, good for you." He said rather sarcastically.  
  
"Well my name is James Potter, and this is Sirius Black." Sirius Black bowed, grinning like a complete idiot. They completely ignored the girl, but she didn't seem bothered by it. She stepped in front of them, and said. "And since my dear cousin didn't bother to introduce me, my name is Agatha O' Shiltz. And you are?" Elysa introduced herself and Lily. Lily smiled at all of them, except the arrogant boy who had tried to make her seem inferior to the others.   
  
After a while, they had their first encounter with one of the resident Slytherins, which assured Lily that she did NOT want to be in Slytherin. A small, shy boy seemed to be tagging along behind the ogres. One of the Slytherins, sneered down at Lily, who he was towering over. "Your a mudblood aren't you?" Lily tried her best to not let it show that she didn't understand. "Is there something that you wanted here?" She asked curtly. "Are you looking for trouble you stupid mudblood?" By this time James and Sirius had both gotten to their feet.   
  
James got up in the ogre guy's face and spat out. "Do you want to say that again?" The guy was about twice James size and probably could have pancaked him. "And what would you do about it, if I did?!" The ogre guy swung a punch at James, who ducked. The ogre's fist rammed into one of the overhead compartments causing suitcases to come crashing down.   
  
A boy with light brown hair and silver blue eyes walked in, just as the ogre was in mid swing of a punch and this time it wasn't likely he was going to miss. The boy had his wand up in seconds. "Freezarium Aquaticus!" The boy's arm was instantly turned to ice. He was so stunned that the group had time to use a body bind on him. They pushed him out of their compartment and placed a locking charm on it.   
  
The newcomer breathed a sigh of relief and said, "That was a close one, huh?" James gulped and nodded. "Thanks, that guy would have knocked my head off." "Who are you anyhow?" Asked Sirius, who had been standing by the compartment door's window, making faces at the ogre/goon. "Remus Lupin. And you are?" "The great Sirius Black, and this is my faithful sidekick James Potter. And that is his girl." He commented pointing at Lily, who looked furious.   
  
She stood up. "I am NOT James Potter's girl! In fact, not only do I barely know him, but I already can tell I don't like him." She turned to James. "I can fight my own battles, thanks. Just because I am a muggleborn doesn't mean that I am inferior." She sat down in a bit of a huff.   
  
James looked as though someone had spit on him. "Well whoever said that I liked you, either?! Next time I'll be sure to let you get your face kicked in! And I never even said you were inferior!" It was awhile before the group realized the little kid who had been following the ogres was still there. It turns out the kid was a coward, but defiantly not like the other guy. He decided to stay with them. His name was Peter Pettigrew. For the rest of the trip, Lily and James shot daggers at each other.   
  
It was awhile before the group realized the little kid who had been following the ogres was still there. It turns out the kid was a coward, but defiantly not like the other guy. He decided to stay with them. His name was Peter Pettigrew. It was awhile before the group realized the little kid who had been following the ogres was still there. It turns out the kid was a coward, but defiantly not like the other guy. He decided to stay with them. His name was Peter Pettigrew.   
The boat ride to Hogwarts might have even been enjoyable, if she hadn't gotten landed in a boat with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Elysa (not that she had a problem with Elysa, but she wasn't utterly fond of the other occupants).   
  
Sirius had found great entertainment in rocking the boat back and forth, and it was beginning to make her feel a bit sick. "Sirius, do you mind?" "Not at all." He said and continued to rock the boat. James smiled, and joined in.   
  
Elysa was leaning down towards the water dragging her hand in the frigid water. Lily was definitely not feeling well. She felt dizzy. Then before they realized what was happening, Lily lost her balance, and fell into the freezing depths of the lake, almost capsizing the boat. ***  
  
Hey that was kinda a cliffy :) Sorry…hehe! The bamboo monkeys will come for you if you don't review! 


End file.
